devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bootstrap
None of the Bootstrap classes works. This page is too much outdated. :They cannot be outdated. That could only happen, im W3C would deprecated all that stuff and it doesn't look like it would happen to most of the css stuff. There may be a newer version but that does not say that once the new version is out the old version does not work anymore. It's like when a new version of your car is available for buy the previous version you have will not stop working. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 22:37, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :::I've added the @import call and the bootstrp javascript here and here, added a the progress bar example in the home but nothing is shown properly. I was wrong indeed in saying that it is outdated, it's for the v3 of bootstrap and the v4. That caused me to initially import the wrong JS and CSS. But now that I switched to the v3 resources I'm still not seeing anything. ::: Maxiride (talk) 06:44, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::If you have leading spaces in wikicode, the following text is considered as code and wrapped inside a tag. I fixed that for you. ::::Kind regards, Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 07:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Deletion reason Documentation is abysmal. Recommend deletion unless docs are improved. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Jul 2018 5:14 PM Pacific :You can find the documentation under the link there. Please tell me what is missing in the documentation itself. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 00:25, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::It's way easier and updated to simply @import the official bootstrap CSS url. You call it bootstrap but what this really is its just the typography and few other classes that you are offering here "as bootstrap". ::--Maxiride (talk) 06:47, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: Last time you did that it violated the customization policy. This time you did that it did the same thing again. I don't think importing all of Bootstrap is something Wikia would accept. -- Cube-shaped 07:19, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::back to delete reason: bootstrap is under mit license. .css placed here (aside of not being bootstrap, of course) have not attribution info, when: "it forbids you to: Redistribute any piece of Bootstrap without proper attribution." Fngplg (talk) 12:15, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I'll check back in a month or so. Based on some other reasons above, this is still probably a candidate for deletion. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Jul 2018 10:10 AM Pacific ::::https://github.com/twbs/bootstrap/blob/master/LICENSE This is linked, the owners are listed on the page, so what is the problem? It IS bootstrap but does not include every stylesheet and js file yet. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 20:34, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :i guess, there is misunderstanding of what is "bootstrap". this .css file it is part of a bigger package, that part of bootstrap framework. this .css has misleading name, and placed here against mit license. also, the css is not documented, what is problem, cuz there are already several users trying to import the css in order to get bootstrap (the real one) for their wikis. i know, bad docs it is not a reason to delete it, but here is a special case, with misleading name, that can be considered as a lie to users. at least, it should be renamed. Fngplg (talk) 21:03, July 4, 2018 (UTC)